


Bad Trip

by 17daysgreys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17daysgreys/pseuds/17daysgreys
Summary: Modern day college student, Arya Stark is living her life as normal. Juggling school, a regular fling, and her family. But when she falls into a manhole she's suddenly not in London anymore. Will she survive in Westeros or will she beg to come back to her modern life?





	1. Arya Returns

Her head felt like it was splitting in two. She groaned as she looked at her fitbit and saw that it was 9:00 A.M., she looked at Aegon her usual hookup, he had been out at the bars last night and she was weak and drunk and horny and now she’s at his place once again.

“Hey,” he groggily said.

“Hey,” she replied, “I’m gonna get going, I have a huge paper to write for financial modeling.”

“Good luck. Lock the door on your way out?” He leaned in to give her a kiss.

“No,” she stopped him, “Drunk sex only.”

“Stark, one day I’ll get you to agree to go on a date with me.”

“Dream on, pretty boy.”

“I’m taking it,” he giggled, “You called me pretty.”

She just rolled her eyes and made her way out of his apartment. It’s only a ten-minute walk to her own and her outfit wasn’t that shameful. She was wearing her levis that were a size too big and a black cropped off the shoulder top, no bra, and black vans. Her nose ring was in and her belly button was pierced as well. Her blue hair was tied in a tousled high ponytail and her bag held her cellphone, charger, and an extra tampon for good measure.

She was reading a Reddit article on her phone when all of a sudden, she fell into a pothole.

“Shit,” she yelled but she couldn’t see anything from above her, the hole wasn’t that deep, but there was a light in front of her so she crawled towards it. A few minutes later she was in a field, the sun shining brightly over her head and she could see some men doing a reenactment.

“I was just in the city a few moments ago, what in the world?” She asked herself as she stood up and dusted herself off. Luckily nothing was stained and she took out her phone to see if she had any cell service. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t. Well she was Arya Stark and she wasn’t just going to stand here, so she did what any sensible person would do, she walked towards the woods where she saw the actors run to.

“Do you hear something?” Anguy asked.

“You scared of a few rustling leaves?” Gendry teased.

“No,” he defended, “I just think I hear something. Do you Beric?”

“The Lord of Light comes,” he smiled oddly.

Gendry Waters had been a member of the Brotherhood without Banners for five years now. He first met them when he was traveling Westeros with a girl named Arya Stark. She was a highborn from the north and had been his best friend. Circumstances, that he’d rather not think about, led him to being a member of the Brotherhood and her to be kidnapped by the Hound. He heard about the Red Wedding a few weeks later and everyone assumed she had perished alongside her mother and brother. To this day he still holds out hope that she’s out there somewhere.

Gendry looked up from his plate and saw steely grey eyes that had been haunting his memory. She looked bloody different, but those eyes could never change. Her hair was longer than he’d ever seen it and it was blue. She had drawings on her arms that he didn’t understand. And he knew she favored breeches but he couldn’t understand what she was wearing and why her stomach was exposed and the thing on her navel and why her jerkin looked more like a breast band.

“Do any of you have cell service, I need to try and find an Uber back to the city?”

They all looked at her dumbfounded. Even though they were dweebs who did medieval dress up did not mean they did not know what she was talking about.

“Do you lot not speak English?” She frustrated asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“Aye, my lady,” Beric began, “We speak the common tongue.”

“You don’t have to keep up the medieval charade with me,” she smiled.

“My lady, what year do you think this is?”

“2019.”

The men’s faces all paled, “Beric,” Thoros whispered, “Is it her?”

“Yes.”

Arya waited there patiently as the older men conversed amongst themselves. She however, could feel one of the younger one’s eyes on her. She turned around and saw him, a bull of a man, with eyes bluer than the sea staring at her.

“My lady,” the man with the eye patch began, “We’re in the year 312 A.C.”

“Very funny,” she laughed, “Now seriously I have a huge paper due for my finance class and I’m really gonna get my ass handed to me if I don’t finish it by tonight.”

Her voice sounded the same, but Gendry couldn’t understand any of the words that were coming out of her mouth.

“Your name is Arya Stark,” Gendry stated, looking her directly in the eye, “Your father was Ned Stark but he was killed. Your mother was Catelyn Stark. You have four brothers and one sister.”

“How did you? How did you know that?” She gasped.

“You are not from the time that you grew up in,” Beric explained, “You are from our time. But we had a great war to fight, so you had to be kept safe.”

“What is going on?” She sat down on a log and held her head in her hands, “last night I went out, had amazing sex, got high- yes, that’s it, I’m having a really bad trip.”

“Lady Arya,” Beric said, “Your trip is over.”


	2. Queen in the North

Gendry watched her as she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled out this cube like device that had a picture of her and some guy on it. He was hugging her from behind and his nose was nestled in her neck and she had a huge smile on her face. She was wearing what she was currently wearing and he didn’t understand how she could be in that box. Then she flicked her thumb and another picture came up, her and a girl with long red hair, both of them had small cups of clear liquid and he noticed the grimace on her face.

“Lady Arya,” Beric tried again, “We need to prepare you.”

“No,” she replied, “I need to get home. I have a life in London, I have no idea who any of you are or why you want me or what is happening.”

“You used to travel with us, couldn’t have been more than 13” Lem explained, “You were a pain in the ass, dressed as a boy, and always ready to stab one of us with your needle.”

Her eyes widened, the tattoo of the sword she had on her arm had been jokingly named needle by her and her older brother Jon. She got it when she had lived in Braavos, having gone to high school there after her father had been murdered.

“When I was thirteen I lived in Manchester and went to an all girl’s prepatory school. I wasn’t gallivanting in the woods with the likes of you.”

“Well,” Lem continued, “I’ll admit that you do look very different. Pretty even. I don’t know where you went, but you’ve come back there’s got to be a reason.”

“The reason,” she stood up and walked over to him, poking him in the chest with each word, “This- is- a- bad-trip. Once- I- wake- up- I – will- be- home.”

“My lady,” Beric sighed, “This is your home. This has always been your home. You never belonged in that world. We only sent you there to keep you safe.”

“From what?” She practically screamed.

“The Lord of Light told us you were going to die before your purpose had been fulfilled. Stabbed in Braavos by a faceless assassin.”

Gendry noticed how her eyes glassed over and her hand subconsciously reached for her lower abdomen.

Beric nodded at him with understanding.

“There was a witch,” Beric continued, “She was all powerful and was a high priestess for our god. We paid her to send you away.”

“You lot sound crazy, you know that right.”

“We sacrificed someone you loved, sold him to the Red Witch, she took his blood and then there was never word of you again. Most thought you perished at the Red Wedding,” Beric eyed Gendry, “We even told the lad that you had and that he should move on, that the little lady was never coming back. But here you are.”

“I’m not a fighter,” she explained, “I don’t know anything about what you’re talking about. I’m Arya Stark. Finance major. Frequent wine drinker. Trying desperately to get this annoying boy off my back. That is my biggest problem. Not saving Westeros as you so call it.”

“Have you heard of the White Walkers?” Thoros asked her.

“Of course, I have,” she rolled her eyes, “Everyone knows that Jon Snow stabbed the Knight King before perishing himself, leaving Winterfell without a true heir. It’s one of the country’s biggest tragedies.”

“You’re meant to kill the Knight King,” Thoros said, “As the true Queen in the North it is your duty.”

“So now, I’m not only meant to save Westeros, I’m also the true Queen in the North. You lot are mad. Absolutely mad.” She started to shake, as the sun had set it was getting colder.

Gendry walked over to her and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, “M’lady.”

She eyed him up and down, he was handsome, she’d admit, “Thank you.”

“Gendry, do you have her sword?”

“Yes,” he hesitated, “I do.”

He reached into his pack and pulled out a skinny, rapier sword that looked much like the fencing blades she used to fight with in Braavos. It was an exact replica of her tattoo, even down to the small mark on it.

“Mikken’s mark,” Gendry explained as he saw her confusion.

“How did you know that name?” She asked.

“You told me.”

Her eyes paled, “I don’t know you,” she bit out but her voice was betraying her. She could see in his eyes a sense of understanding, there was something oddly warm and familiar about him. It wasn’t like he had seen her naked, no, it was like he had seen deep into her soul and that he knew everything about her.

“We need to get going,” Beric instructed, “The inn is an hour’s ride away.”

She looked around, was she meant to go with them. On what horse? To where?

Gendry gave her his hand, “Here M’lady, you can ride with me.”

She reluctantly agreed and allowed him to pull her up so she was sitting in front of him. He could feel his chest on her back, inhaling deeply.

The ride was quicker than she had anticipated and before dark they had arrived at a small inn, called the Crossroads Inn. She still had Gendry’s cloak wrapped around her as her bare arms were covered in goose pimples.

“Beric,” a young girl greeted, “You’re late.”

“We got side tracked,” he smiled at her.

The girl, Jeyne she soon learned, stared at her like she had three heads. She knew she looked different, but she wasn’t that odd, was she?

“We’ll get you something proper to wear,” the girl grabbed her arm and led her inside.

“If she’s anything like the Arya we remember and she gets put in a dress, how much do you want to be Jeyne is going to be stabbed,” Anguy joked.

“She’s nothing like the Arya we remember,” Lem stated sadly.

“I could write a song about the tragedy that is the bull losing his long lost love,” Tom teased Gendry.

“Shut up,” Gendry bit back.

Jeyne came downstairs soon after and greeted the boys, “That girl is odd. She had metal coming out of the oddest places, her hair is blue, and she has these tattoos on her, like she’s a Dothraki Horse lord. Where do you know such a creature?”

“She’s the rightful Queen in the North,” Beric interrupted, “We’re to travel with her North to reclaim her kingdom. She’s been in Essos for the past few years keeping safe.”

Arya soon made her way downstairs in a simple, grey dress that showed her bosom. It had no embellishments except for a direwolf stitched on her chest.

“She looks like a Stark,” Anguy admitted.

“M’lady,” Gendry greeted, barely able to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Gendry,” she smiled, “Do any of you lot have something to drink, I’ll need it if I’m going to believe this story.”

Tom handed her a mug of ale and she took a few sips, definitely not noticing the blue eyes of a particular bull that hadn’t left her the entire night. Maybe if she had her way, she wouldn’t have to sleep in the featherbed alone tonight.


End file.
